sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sorting out powers
I was thinking to myself the other day, "What if there was a way to sort out fanchar. superabilities?" I kept thinking, and in the end I came up with five categories that could sort them out: =Categories= 1)Enhanced Physical Fittness This includes super speed, super strangth and the like. 2)Chaos Manipulation This is in a category on its own, due to its vast applications 3)Matter Manipluation This includes control of Fire, Water, Electricity, Aether (darkness), ad infintum. For simplicity's sake, any non-chaos space-time manipulation fits here also 4)Energy Manipulation This includes light, sound etc. 5)Flight Self-explanatory =How this would work= Each category has a number to label it. Then, on each fan character page, at the top, the character's respective numbers would go up. For example, the well known fan character, Statyx the Hedgehog, would have three labels, namely, 1,2, and 3. Nar the Phoenix would also have three, 3,4,&5. =Comments= How do you li9ke it (it is bad you don't need to tell me that)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] not a bad idea but aren't aether and darkness two different element's--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 17:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) \ Not in my book.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] i would class aether as the god's element--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 17:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) How I organise it is usually through the 3 basic groups introduced in Sonic Heroes. Speed, Power and Fly. Then followed by personal powers, equipment or weapons and abilities. Basically the skills and powers the character gots derives from these simple catagories. Amy may not be the fastest but she is still catagorised as Speed due to being able to spin and being acrobatic (Power types prefer to be more direct in motion such as attack than agility while Fly types are usually aerial anyway). Power types can usually climb due to embedding there fist or feet into the face of a surface to climb (that wiould take some force) and Fly because, well they can fly but usually come with aerial skills. My character Mystic Monkey, one of his skills is Parkour which is simular to climbing but it requires speed than power (such as being fast enough to grab onto a ledge than to force your own support, plus Monkeys are known for climbing skills). Mystic also has a sword. While hedgehogs like Sonic and Shadow do not need weapons to defend themselves, they still have a natual defence they use offensivly. Mystic (and Amy for that matter) use weapons to make up for this. So this catagorise Mystic as a Speed type character.--'Mystic Monkey' is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas. 20:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) my guy use's parkour in movement as well as combat and has access to a hammer --[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 21:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :The idea for Parkour for Mystic was because monkeys are well known for there ability to climb (not like Knuckles or Rouge who force anchor points onto the surface with toes or knuckles). In Metal City Mayhem Sonic once said that if hedgehog's could climb, they would be monkeys. However at the time I couldn't imagine how my character who was used to urban life, could scale the cityscape like a forest. When I saw Jump London thats when I first found out about Parkour (Or Free Running as it's called in UK) and I love Assassin's Creed 1 and 2 so thats decided for Mystic to have Parkour. In February I am planning on hitting the gym and then see if I can find any Parkour clubs to join myself. I doubt theres any where I live but I can start with the baby stuff.--'Mystic Monkey' is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas. 23:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There should also be an "Elements" category. For example, say a character had electokinesis or Sonokinesis. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) there under matter or energy manipulation--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 00:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hm elements, well besides the Traditional Elements (which I have a bad habit of adding Holy/Light and Evil/Dark too) I'd like to point out that Sonic's world does have an elemental system introduced in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. The elements are Fire, Ice, Light, Water, Wind, Earth. Eitherway I don't usually apply elements to Sonic characters unless they are well fused with the element, but I find the Sonic characters in Sonic games non-elemental. At least not all of them. Just saying they are not Pokémon.--'''Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas. 00:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The "elements" thing is one of the reasons that I came up with a sdifferent system. We can have a category for every power out there.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] would perception go in the 1st catagory? --[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 22:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Statyx is an electrokinetic, and electricity is energy; it doesn't have a physical form. Just like fire.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 22:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) By technicallities, no. Both Fire and lightning are plasma (super heated ionic gas). Plasma is a state of matter, and while fire and lighting both give off immense energy, they are not energy in themselves.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Dude, I'm just going by the actual science I've studied, which states that electricity is energy. Fire may be a little ambiguous, but electricity is energy.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Besides, if you go to that scale, than light itself is in fact matter, made up of various particles and whatnot.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 23:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Plus light (non-religious sense), fire and electricity is almost the same sort of energy; countering forces (like + or - particles or temperatures, I can't wiki as I am on my Wii ATM). These counter forces create friction which is a combusting reaction, whichever fire or electricity. Either which radiates light. At that note I will hardly be on until my brother fixes my computer.--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 23:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) how about we keep traditonal element's in the matter manip, and energy like elec and light in energy manip--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 23:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok two things: #Electricity=electrons, electrons=matter. So by the transitive propety of equality, electricity=matter #Light=photons, photons=energy, again, by the transitive property of equality,, light=energy. I should know this, especially because i go to and advanced separate school than my home school for math and science.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]